


i'm the director and you play along (because you want to die for love, you always have)

by avadakedavra, WTF Bucky Bottom 2021 (WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021)



Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avenger Bucky Barnes, Barebacking, Begging, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Coming Untouched, Crying, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Exhibitionism, Hair-pulling, M/M, Masochism, Modern Bucky Barnes, Overstimulation, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, Size Kink, Strength Kink, Submission, Translation into Russian, Wall Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:07:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28795866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avadakedavra/pseuds/avadakedavra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Bucky_Bottom_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Bucky%20Bottom%202021
Summary: - Барнс, - зовет Стив, и что-то в его тоне подсказывает Баки, что Стив в курсе, что он снова в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Это вытаскивает Баки из недр подсознания, и он открывает глаза. И в первое мгновение все, что он может видеть, это водоворот синего и золотого, такой прекрасный, что можно ослепнуть и никак не получается отвести взгляд. Стив очень красивый мужчина. Из тех, что на протяжении веков вдохновляли поэтов и художников, а достался он почему-то - Баки. Ну что за расточительство. - Что, черт возьми, мы творим?- Мы занимаемся сексом, Кэп. И ты вроде как только что вытрахал из меня последние мозги.Или:История всегда повторяется.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: couldn't get the boy to kill me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2111229
Comments: 5
Kudos: 50
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021 (внеконкурс), WTF Bucky Bottom Тексты Высокий Рейтинг





	i'm the director and you play along (because you want to die for love, you always have)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i'm the director and you play along (because you want to die for love, you always have)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19027423) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



_Убей во мне слабость, убей во мне жалость, убей во мне совесть,  
Я выгляжу слишком довольным.  
Мне всё равно будет больно.  
Я из тех, кто выжат смехом,  
Я не из тех, кто воспитан любовью.  
  
(ТОЛ – "Утопия")_

Мероприятие тянется невыносимо медленно.

Проходит каких-то пол-несчастных-часа, а Баки уже готов выпрыгнуть вон из кожи.

Ему хочется думать, что все дело в окружающей обстановке. Потому что, да, богатые ублюдки, капающие слюной на любую возможность провести вечер в компании так называемых Могущественных Героев Земли, это не та компания, с которой Баки согласился бы зависнуть добровольно, но… Если честно, это все херня. Хорошее оправдание, но херня. Проблема Баки – _настоящая_ проблема Баки – в другом.

Стив Роджерс, также известный как Капитан Америка, тоже здесь и ошивается где-то поблизости.

С того их безумного "свидания" в тренажерном зале прошло почти два месяца, и все это время – спасибо ЩИТу – у Баки хватало забот. Стива, Наташу и Клинта тоже гоняли в хвост и в гриву, чаще всех вместе, но иногда и парами. А вот Баки по большей части отправляли на одиночные миссии, так что с его святейшеством Капитаном Америкой ему сталкиваться не приходилось. Первые несколько недель он был искренне благодарен за это судьбе, потому как в противном случае неловкости – или, не приведи бог, открытой конфронтации – было бы не избежать. Но секса у Баки с того раза тоже не было, так что, как бы он ни убеждал себя, что все это к лучшему, и что он сделал правильный выбор, и бла-бла-бла, правда в том, что…

Да. В том, что и это тоже – полная чушь.

Стив Роджерс оказался из тех поганцев, что задирают планку так, что до нее потом хер дотянешься. Баки до сих пор снятся его огромные руки и толстый, идеальный во всех отношениях член.

И вот пожалуйста. Теперь Баки заперт со Стивом в замкнутом пространстве, и плевать, что зал, в котором они собрались, огромен и забит людьми. Баки никак не может избавиться от мысли, что Стив здесь, совсем рядом. Еще он никак не может перестать ошиваться по углам, то и дело выискивая в толпе светловолосую макушку. Стив один из самых высоких людей в зале, и это путает Баки все карты. Не так-то просто делать вид, что, эй, он просто стенку подпирает и ни за кем не сталкерит, когда объект сталкинга размером с небольшой дом.

Стив знает, что за ним наблюдают.

На самом деле на него ежесекундно пялится половина присутствующих, не говоря уже о том, что некоторые жаждут более тесного общения и то и дело пытаются познакомиться поближе. Баки предпочитает думать об этом, как о неплохом прикрытии, но все же несколько раз за вечер Стив умудряется поймать его взгляд: в первый раз он непонимающе хмурится, но потом его лицо приобретает расслабленное, почти нейтральное выражение.

Баки рассчитывает послоняться тут еще часик, а потом дать деру. Подлый внутренний голосок подсказывает ему, что и часик можно не выжидать, но Баки раз за разом шикает на него, унимая. Да, он терпеть не может публичные мероприятия и единственная причина, по которой он все еще здесь, заключается в том, что Пеппер Поттс весьма коварна и каким-то образом умудрилась завербовать себе в союзники саму Наташу. Они обе в курсе, насколько сильно Баки ненавидит толпу, так что его уход не вызовет лишних вопросов.

Баки почти удается убедить себя, что все в порядке и вечер не так уж и плох или, по крайней мере, его можно пережить без потерь, но тут он замечает направляющегося в его сторону Стива. Который, судя по поджатым губам и встрепанному внешнему виду, сильно не в духе. Не нужно быть гением, чтобы догадаться, что дело в волокущим его за собой как на буксире, здорово поддатом Старке.

Преодолев ни много ни мало половину зала, Старк останавливается напротив Баки, его заметно штормит. Стив у него за спиной встревоженно сопит и сверкает глазищами, но Старку все как с гуся вода. Когда он навеселе, здравого смысла у него не больше, чем у таракана с оторванной башкой.

– При-ивет, Ба-аки-бой, – тянет Старк, и все, Баки хана, – слушай, присмотри за этим вот чудом, пока оно никого не убило. Это ж гражданские. Нам черный пиар не нужен.

Баки даже приблизительно не представляет, как на это можно отреагировать, но тут Стив тяжко вздыхает, выдвигает вперед свой литой подбородок и бросает на Старка взгляд, в котором явственно читается, что конкретно сейчас Стиву хочется убивать совсем не гражданских, и класть он хотел на пиар.

– Тони, я не собираюсь…

– Да, да, я знаю, Капитан Америка у нас ангел во плоти, который ни за что не станет убивать надоедливых ублюдков только за то, что они надоедливые ублюдки. Но ты выглядишь несчастным, он выглядит несчастным, так почему бы вам не составить друг другу компанию и не побыть несчастными вместе?

Тут Старк осоловело моргает и морщится, будто не в силах поверить, что столько всего наговорил за раз.

А потом исчезает.

Пропадает как не бывало, растворяется в толпе со сноровкой, которой мог бы позавидовать любой из присутствующих здесь специальных агентов.

В зале полно народу, все болтают, не понижая голоса, но Баки все равно кажется, что Старк оставляет после себя гнетущую, неловкую тишину.

Стив заговаривает первым, потому как из них двоих именно он у них храбрец, национальная икона и вообще парень хоть куда.

– Он хотел, как лучше, – бормочет Стив, и Баки до глубины души поражает, что первым делом ему пришло в голову защитить от него, злого Баки, своего друга. Значит, они со Старком и в самом деле сошлись. Эта мысль зажигает огонь у него внутри – не ревности, о, нет, но чего-то еще. Чего-то темного и незнакомого.

Наконец Баки решается посмотреть на Стива, и обнаруживает, что тот оглядывает толпу, демонстративно не обращая на него никакого внимания. Некоторые из гостей пялятся на Стива в ответ, обшаривают любопытными жадными взглядами с ног до головы, но отводят взгляд, едва заприметив Баки. Никто из них не смеет приблизиться к ним. Баки думает, что поэтому Старк Стива ему и сплавил.

Благие намерения, значит-с.

Стив, между тем, выглядит просто потрясающе. Он одет в классический костюм: черное, белое и ничего лишнего. Волосы аккуратно уложены и намертво зафиксированы гелем, и Баки хочется провести по ним рукой и растрепать. Больше этого ему хочется только, чтобы Стив запустил пальцы в _его_ волосы, накрутил на кулак, потянул, заставляя подчиниться и...

Должно быть, Стив замечает, что за ним наблюдают, но никак не реагирует, продолжая рассматривать толпу. Уголки его губ чуть опущены вниз. Он чересчур напряжен, и Баки знает, что будет последним дерьмом, если продолжит его накручивать.

Не следовало ему сюда приходить, плевать на Пеппер и Наташу, но раз уж дело сделано…

Надо валить. Чем скорее, тем лучше.

– "Ангел во плоти", – бормочет он вместо этого, не спуская со Стива глаз. – Интересно, что бы сказал Старк, если бы узнал, что тебе нравится смотреть, как взрослые мужчины умоляют тебя, стоя на коленях.

Стив резко выдыхает сквозь зубы, поворачивается к Баки и недоверчиво прищуривается. Его взгляд обжигает праведным гневом.

Баки мило улыбается и облизывает губы. Его чуть потряхивает, когда он замечает, что взгляд Стива опускается на его рот.

– Хочешь поговорить об этом здесь и сейчас, Барнс?

– Последнее, чего я хочу здесь и сейчас, так это разговаривать, Кэп.

Стив поджимает губы, и Баки не знает, предупреждение это или обещание. Или приглашение. У Стива красивый рот, полные розовые губы, и Баки хочется поцеловать их, даже несмотря на то, что он понимает, что ничем хорошим это не кончится. Ему не по душе, что из-за Стива его тянет нарушать собственные правила, но и остановиться он уже не в состоянии. Баки беспомощен, не столько перед Стивом, сколько перед самим собой, и это одновременно и пугает его, и заводит.

– Прекрати морочить мне голову, – рявкает Стив после долгой паузы. Он так сильно сжимает челюсти, что Баки почти ощущает отголосок боли в собственном теле. Это маленькое представление не производит на него ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Он видит, как блестит пот у Стива над верхней губой, видит, как Стив украдкой оглядывает его с ног до головы, будто прицениваясь.

– С чего ты взял, что я морочу тебе голову? Ты ведь знаешь, насколько я серьезен в таких вопросах.

Баки распрямляет плечи и потягивается, откровенно красуясь. Он знает, что в темно-сером костюме, сшитом, кажется, с той только целью, чтобы льстить ему, он выглядит просто великолепно. В глазах Стива вспыхивает опасный огонь, видеть который Баки нравится даже больше, чем собственное отражение в здешних зеркалах.

– Барнс, – говорит Стив, и голос у него низкий, гортанный. Он как будто просит пощады, но за пощадой это к кому-нибудь другому, не к Баки Барнсу.

Он придвигается к Стиву вплотную, закрывая их от любопытных взглядов собственным телом, кладет руку Стиву на бедро, ведет выше, пока, наконец, не добирается до цели и не сжимает в ладони крепкую задницу.

– Барнс, – шипит Стив, и на этот раз это точно предупреждение. Он убирает руку, но Стив не шарахается прочь. Более того, он даже не пытается отстраниться.

– Хотите уйти отсюда, сэр? – уточняет Баки, ухмыляясь и глядя на Стива сквозь завесу ресниц. Это "сэр" – уже удар ниже пояса, он в курсе, но какой дурак станет играть честно, когда ставки настолько высоки? Баки едва успевает разглядеть, как вспыхивают румянцем щеки Стива и как расширяются зрачки, прежде чем тот поворачивается вокруг своей оси и решительным шагом направляется прочь.

Несколько секунд Баки едва дышит, напряжение сковывает все его тело. Может, он передавил, и Стив попросту сбежал, но…

Но нет. Стив скрывается за дверью, ведущей в жилое крыло особняка Старка, и, что ж, понимать намеки Баки пока не разучился. Он выжидает минуту, прежде чем последовать за Стивом, напоследок окинув зал нарочито скучающим взглядом. Из всех Мстителей со своего места он видит только Наташу и Тони, но оба они разговаривает с гостями. Ускользнуть, не привлекая лишнего внимания, проще простого – у Баки, на минуточку блестящая металлическая рука, а он все равно умудряется работать под прикрытием на самых высокоуровневых миссиях ЩИТа. Уж что-что, а смешаться с толпой он умеет.

После шумного приема внезапная тишина жилого крыла сходит на него, как божье благословение. Найти Стива несложно. Дверь в одну из комнат чуть приоткрыта. Баки дает себе минутку прийти в себя и отдышаться, успокоить разогнавшееся сердце. Ему не страшно, совсем нет, но предвкушение, бывает, ощущается очень похоже. Тоже потеют ладони и частит пульс.

Он одергивает костюм, проводит рукой по вечно взлохмаченным волосам, делает шаг в комнату и…

Дверь за ним захлопывается от того, что Баки со всей дури впечатывают в нее спиной. От силы удара у него двоится в глазах. Стив вцепляется мертвой хваткой в его плечи и нависает сверху, огромный, как сама жизнь.

– Иисусе, – выдыхает Баки, его член дергается в штанах, как будто Баки самый извращенный кусок дерьма на всем свете, что, впрочем, недалеко от истины. Стив продолжает нависать над ним, тепло его тела пьянит Баки, рот сжат в тонкую полосу, а взглядом можно металл резать, и возбуждение Баки только усиливается, когда Стив переводит этот самый взгляд с его приоткрытых губ на бугор в штанах.

Рука, до того сжимавшая его живое плечо, движется вверх и в сторону, ближе к горлу, основание ладони Стива опасно надавливает на бьющуюся жилку. Стив усиливает хватку, недостаточно, чтобы перекрыть Баки кислород, недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы затруднить процесс дыхания, но Баки все равно выламывает. Он тянется вперед, пытаясь потереться о Стива.

– Ебанный ад, Барнс, – хрипит Стив. Он звучит так, будто сам вот-вот развалится на куски. – Ты настолько в отчаянии? Так сильно надо, а?

Баки скулит. Он ломается окончательно и бесповоротно в ту самую секунду, как понимает, что Стив Роджерс знает толк в грязной болтовне. Баки вскидывает бедра, вжимается пахом в крепкую ногу Стива и несколько раз толкается. Он еще может соскочить, отделаться легким испугом, но ему хочется большего, господи боже, как же ему хочется большего.

Стив немного усиливает хватку у Баки на горле и встряхивает его, как непослушного щенка.

– Отвечай!

Господи блядский боже.

– Да, – выдыхает Баки. Горло болезненно сжимается, когда он пытается вдохнуть. – Да, сэр, очень надо, сэр, пожалуйста.

Стив кажется немного сбитым с толку, как будто он до последнего не верил, что Баки вот так запросто подчинится. Баки было бы стыдно, если бы на месте Стива был кто-то другой. Но это Стив, а Баки провел слишком много бессонных ночей, представляя, как тот вытрахивает из него последние мозги, так что какой уж тут стыд. Баки и в самом деле надо. Очень надо.

Он легко толкает Стива в грудь, это скорее предложение продолжить игру, чем что бы то ни было еще, но Стив отступает, на его лице вспыхивает беспокойство. Баки падает на колени и сразу же принимается расстегивать Стиву штаны. Слышится треск ткани – черт бы побрал его левую руку – и Баки бормочет сдавленные, неискренние извинения, слишком захваченный процессом. Ему не терпится добраться до члена Стива. На остальное Баки плевать.

Стива наполовину твердый, его член аппетитного розового цвета, и Баки в полной мере ощущает то отчаянье, которым Стив его попрекал. Он наклоняется, чтобы взять наконец в рот, и...

Его волосы стискивают в стальной хватке и безжалостно тянут наверх. Баки вскрикивает, дергается, но ничего не может поделать: Стив оттаскивает его прочь от своего члена. Ясно как белый день, что это не отказ, и Баки замирает, ждет послушно, пока Стив вышагнет из спущенных к щиколоткам штанов и белья. Даже так он умудряется выглядеть грациозно. Даже с этим голодным блеском в глазах.

Баки пытается отстраниться, когда Стив придвигается к нему вплотную, отчасти ему хочется подразниться, а отчасти – по-настоящему страшно. Инстинкты велят бежать, Стив выглядит опасно, он большой и сильный, и смотрит на Баки так, будто хочет сожрать с потрохами.

Баки в любом случае недостаточно быстр, чтоб вот так запросто удрать от самого Капитана Америки. К тому же это последнее, чего он хочет на самом деле, так что Баки только стонет, когда Стив одним движением вздергивает его с колен, а следующим – швыряет в стену. Баки повисает на нем, обхватив ногами бедра, а руками – шею. Он едва дышит после удара. Он тяжелый, действительно тяжелый, но Стив с такой легкостью принимает на себя весь его вес, будто Баки весит не больше пары фунтов.

В голове полный бардак. Все мысли перепутаны и щедро сдобрены похотью, и все же Баки умудряется проявить каплю благоразумия и отворачивает лицо, когда Стив тянется за поцелуем.

Наверное, думает он, было бы здорово поцеловать его. Стив сто процентов из тех, кто сразу пускает в ход зубы, он бы заставил Баки глотать собственную кровь, и скулить от удовольствия, и шире открывать рот, требуя большего, но – нет. Этого не случится.

– Никаких поцелуев, – говорит он. Это больше похоже на хрип, чем на оформившиеся слова, но Стив понимает и прекращает попытки поцеловать его. Вместо этого он тычется губами Баки в челюсть, и Баки чувствует рваный выдох на коже – он не знает, значит ли это, что Стив смеется над его киношной блажью или же принимает его загоны как должное, да у него и нет времени хорошенько об этом подумать, потому как в следующую секунду на его горле сжимаются острые зубы.

Он кричит, бьется в руках Стива, но Стив даже не вздрагивает. Разжав зубы, он грубо засасывает кожу на месте укуса. За этим засосом следует другой, потом еще и еще, и к тому моменту, как Стив отстраняется, вся шея Баки покрыта ожерельем из синяков.

Стив опускает его на ноги без предупреждения. У Баки подкашиваются колени, и от позорного падения его спасает только то, что он все еще обнимает Стива обеими руками за шею. Стив принимается его раздевать и в первую очередь берется за ремень. Все, что ниже пояса, отправляется к черту. Штанам еще везет уцелеть, а вот от белья Баки остается неаккуратный клочок ткани, выглядящий до нелепого крохотным в огромной ручище Стива. Член дергается в ответ на это зрелище, с головки течет Стиву в ладонь, когда тот проводит от основания до кончика, аккуратно поглаживая шелковистую кожицу.

Баки выгибается, забрасывает ногу Стиву на бедро, желая снова оказаться пришпиленным к стене, и Стив понимает и подхватывает его под задницу. У него настолько большие руки, что Баки мог бы уместиться в них целиком. Он ждет, что Стив отнесет его на кровать, но вместо этого его сажают на комод, который Баки даже не заметил, потому как был слишком занят, потираясь стояком о бедро Стива, как последняя блядь. Высота идеальна, но дерево издает жалобный звук, принимая на себя немалый вес Баки. Стиву, кажется, плевать, он придвигается к Баки вплотную, ввинчивается между его колен, вынуждая шире развести ноги.

– Смазка, – умудряется выговорить Баки и машет в сторону своих штанов, лежащих теперь на полу неаккуратной кучей.

Стив смотрит на него каким-то совершенно особым Взглядом – да-да, прямо Взглядом с большой буквы – и Баки цепляет на лицо лучшую из своих задиристых ухмылок, мол, да, я из тех парней, что всюду таскают тюбик смазки. Так, на всякий случай.

А правда вот в чем. Баки знал, что Стив будет на приеме. Как бы он ни пытался убедить себя, что Капитана Америку в отличие от остальных Мстителей Пеппер и Наташе заманить в свои сети не удастся, оказалось просто нереально удержаться от того, чтобы не рассовать по карманам пару вещей первой необходимости.

– Люблю быть ко всему готовым, Кэп, – мурлычет Баки, откидываясь на выставленные назад руки и еще шире разводя колени. Он предлагает себя так откровенно, что самому чуточку страшно. Стив окидывает его оценивающим взглядом, и, блядь, да, оно того стоило.

– Теперь это так называется? – наконец спрашивает Стив, встречаясь глазами с Баки. На его губах играет улыбка, жесткая и неприятная. У него наверняка есть парочка слов похлеще, чтобы описать происходящее. Унижение жжет Баки изнутри, лицо горит огнем, а член нетерпеливо дергается. Стив замечает. Разумеется, Стив замечает. Он приоткрывает губы, выпуская тяжелый вздох, и снова с ног до головы оглядывает расхристанный пиздец, еще недавно бывший Джеймсом Бьюкененом Барнсом.

– Раздевайся.

На секунду время будто замедляется, но уже в следующую Баки спешит подчиниться. Непослушными руками он принимается стаскивать с себя пиджак, а потом и рубашку. Стив напротив него тоже раздевается, дюйм за дюймом обнажая свое великолепное тело. Засмотревшись, Баки, кажется, выдирает несколько нижних пуговиц с мясом, но наконец избавляется от надоевшей одежды целиком.

Это первый раз, когда они видят друг друга полностью обнаженными. В прошлый все происходило в дикой спешке, Баки полировал коленями пол, пока отсасывал Стиву, потом Стив ему отдрочил и – прости-прощай. Теперь все по-другому, и Стив не стесняется разглядывать Баки. Баки знает, что хорош. Он весь покрыт шрамами, хуже всего дела обстоят с левым плечом, где металл протеза врезается в живую плоть, но Стив и сам солдат. Даже если его тело и не хранит на себе отметин благодаря чудо-сыворотке, он не будет испытывать отвращение, глядя на Баки. А если и будет…

Да поебать.

Стив смотрит на него жадно, голодно. У него темный, опасный взгляд, а пальцы сжаты в кулаки. Он как будто и в самом деле собирается сожрать Баки живьем. Баки не против. Ему одновременно хочется сжаться, спрятаться и – выставить себя напоказ.

Наконец, Стив встречается с ним глазами, и, о, черт, они – блядь, блядь, блядь – горят. Стив достает из штанов Баки смазку и кидает ему. Баки инстинктивно ловит.

– Хочу посмотреть, – приказывает Стив. До Баки не сразу доходит смысл сказанных слов, а, когда доходит, он жалобно и очень тихо стонет.

Он выдавливает немного смазки на пальцы. На металлические, потому что живым доверия нет. Он, наверное, разлетится на куски в ту самую секунду, как прикоснется плотью к плоти. Стив просто стоит: руки лежат на груди крест-накрест, между ног покачивается огромный, тяжелый член. Он смотрит, следит за каждым движением и к тому моменту, как Баки касается двумя пальцами своей дырки, его щеки горят огнем.

Баки с собой не церемонится. Не умеет, не любит и другим обычно не позволяет. Пальцы толкаются внутрь грубо и торопливо, но жжение от проникновения компенсируется металлической прохладой протеза. Это все ему хорошо знакомо, если не считать тяжести взгляда напротив. Баки хочет посмотреть на Стива в ответ, хочет бросить вызов, упрямо выдвинув вперед подбородок, но вместо этого только отворачивает лицо и закрывает глаза, продолжая трахать себя собственными пальцами. Он добавляет третий, слишком поспешно и слишком резко, и стонет от боли и от того, что ему мало, мало, ма… Стив тоже стонет, но Баки по-прежнему не может наскрести в себе сил, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Ему хватает взгляда на член Стива, налитой и наверняка болезненно твердый. Баки с тоской смотрит на завитки русых волос у его основания и сглатывает, вспоминая, каково это было, стоять на коленях и упираться в них носом, и...

Баки скучал.

Баки хочется, чтобы Стив взял его за шею, притянул к себе и заставил взять в рот. Чтобы он держал Баки вот так, задыхающимся вокруг члена, с растянутыми губами, и чтобы ему было плевать, нравится Баки такой расклад или нет.

На этот раз он стонет громче, хрипло и беспомощно, и Стив подается ближе, встает между его широко разведенных ног и опирается руками о комод по обе стороны от бедер.

– Посмотри на меня, – говорит он, и Баки подчиняется, и, черт, в этих глазах утонуть можно. – Боже милостивый, – шепчет Стив. Баки не знает, что такого в нем углядели, но в следующую секунду Стив хватает его за левое запястье и дергает, заставляя вытащить из себя пальцы. Баки скулит от боли и внезапной, нежеланной пустоты внутри, но уже в следующую секунду его скулеж обрывается резким выдохом, потому что Стив вставляет в него два своих пальца. Они совсем сухие, но легко скользят внутрь по остаткам смазки. Стив трахает его грубо и быстро, Баки пытается двинуть бедрами, чтобы взять глубже, но Стив не дает и вынимает пальцы, напоследок больно дернув чувствительный край дырки.

Баки хнычет, закатывая глаза, и матерится себе под нос, когда Стив выуживает у него из сжатых пальцев смазку. Раздаются влажные, хлюпающие звуки, и Баки заставляет себя сосредоточиться. Стив гладит свой член. Он пиздецки большой, Баки уже держал его в руке и даже брал в рот, что не делает его хоть сколько-нибудь менее угрожающим. Задница сжимается, ноет от фантомной, еще не случившейся боли.

– В штанах. Презервативы, – выдыхает Баки, не в силах оторвать глаз от члена Стива и глянуть выше. Но тут Стив касается его подбородка костяшкой указательного пальца, вынуждая поднять голову. Баки слушается. Смотреть в эти глаза сродни настоящей пытке, но, пойманный в ловушку, Баки уже не может оторваться.

Стив Роджерс опасный человек, вероятно, он всегда таким был и всегда будет. Осознание того, что он может причинить вред куда большим количеством способов, чем можно вообразить, глядя на него, почти отрезвляет Баки.

Это длится всего полсекунды, а потом, стоит только Стиву взять его за челюсть двумя пальцами, больно сжать и запрокинуть голову, как все у Баки в голове снова подергивается плотной дымкой похоти.

– Барнс. Хей, ты со мной? Слышишь меня?

– Слышу, – тут же отзывается Баки. Слово выходит смазанным из-за спертого дыхания, но, кажется, Стив понимает.

– Я не могу ничего подцепить. Никакого ЗППП, – на его лице мелькает призрак улыбки, и на это у Баки с какого-то хера тоже дергается член. – А ты похож на человека, которому может понравиться секс без резинки. Чтобы текло потом в три ручья.

– Блядь.

У Баки весь член уже мокрый от смазки. Он едва не кончает от одних только этих слов.

– Барнс?

– Да, да, можно, давай так, я…

– Ш-ш. Достаточно. Я понял.

Баки затыкается, благодарный за приказ, и разваливается на комоде, снова выставляя себя напоказ. Он ждет, что Стив возьмет его прямо так, но вместо этого тот обнимает его одной рукой за пояс, а другой цепляет правую ногу Баки под коленом и забрасывает себе на талию. Баки влет понимает намек и обхватывает Стива ногами, а в следующую секунду его уже поднимают с комода.

Стена, к которой Стив его прижимает своим огромным горячим телом, холодная и твердая, и на контрасте это выбивает из Баки остатки здравого смысла. Он едва успевает задуматься, насколько сильным это надо быть, чтобы держать его как гребанную пушинку, но тут чувствует давление на вход.

Головка кажется огромной даже сейчас, когда только трется о его разработанную и горячую дырку. Баки вертится, пытаясь насадиться, но в сильных руках Стива он едва может пошевелиться. Он абсолютно беспомощен, и единственное, что ему остается — это расслабиться и принять все, что Стив ему даст, и от одной этой мысли Баки сдавленно, хрипло стонет.

Стив выглядит противозаконно довольным, когда Баки сдается и обмякает в его руках. Только тогда он начинает толкаться внутрь всерьез. Баки рефлекторно сжимается, сопротивляясь вторжению, мышцы болезненно растягиваются. Стив старается быть осторожным, не вламывается в Баки, будто только и хочет, что сломать его, а двигается очень, очень медленно.

Баки от этого только хуже: он чувствует каждый дюйм огромного члена, раскрывающего, раздирающего его, ра...

Он даже не осознает, что издает непристойные, жалобные звуки, до тех пор, пока Стив не начинает шептать всякую успокаивающую чепуху ему на ухо, чередуя ласковые прозвища с откровенной грязью и – ты такой тугой, боже, да, да, да, куколка, тише, все хорошо, ты сможешь, посмотри, как хорошо ты принимаешь, солнце, еще чуть-чуть, да, ты ведь этого и хотел, а?

Жизнь не готовила его к тому, что однажды он услышит что-то подобное, да еще и произнесенное тем же ртом, которым Стив Роджерс вещает о долге и жертвенности, и Баки задыхается, царапая коротко остриженными ногтями спину Стива в попытке хоть немного себя заземлить.

Стив замирает, и Баки думает, что – все. Он чувствует себя заполненным по самое не хочу, растянутым до предела, но тут Стив обнимает его крепче, толкается бедрами и господиблядьиисусе…

Баки орет, запрокинув голову и раздирая ногтями кожу у Стива на спине. Звук длится и длится, превращается в рыдание, оно сотрясает все его тело, растянутое вокруг члена, который вот-вот порвет его к хуям. Баки кладет себе на живот дрожащую живую руку, разводит и сводит пальцы, и ему даже странно, что он не чувствует под кожей очертаний крупной головки. Он ведь должен чувствовать, должен ощущать этот член у себя прямо в горле, такой он огромный и настолько глубоко он в Баки.

Стив снова начинает говорить с ним, его голос, низкий и успокаивающий, медом льется Баки в уши, но Баки не это нужно. Баки нужно, чтобы Стив порвал его. Чтобы Стив заставил его рыдать, уничтожил и бросил вот так, дрожащего, использованного, сломленного.

– Выеби меня уже, – хрипло требует Баки, слизывая кровь с прокушенной губы.

Стив замолкает, и только громко дышит ему куда-то в шею. Баки хочется посмотреть на него, но тогда его точно разорвет от переизбытка впечатлений и ощущений. Баки ведь обычный смертный, он в буквальном смысле может подохнуть тут от шока и восторга, и, боже, что за прекрасная это была бы смерть.

– Как скажешь, – обманчиво мягко говорит Стив. Он поудобней перехватывает задницу Баки, разводит ягодицы в стороны, и вот теперь Баки в буквальном смысле горит, распяленный на члене.

Ощущение такие, будто его пользуют уже целую вечность.

Он тихонько скулит, сжимаясь на Стиве, но очень скоро этот слабый звук превращается в пронзительный крик, когда Стив крепче сжимает его ягодицы в ладонях и тянет Баки вверх, и его член медленно выходит наружу, и Баки снова чувствует каждый блядский дюйм. Стив не снимает его с члена полностью, головка остается внутри, сразу за сжатым кольцом мышц. Баки пытается вытолкнуть и ее тоже и вместе с тем ерзает, стараясь опуститься ниже, снова взять глубже. Он чувствует себя совсем беспомощным: только и может, что продолжать царапать спину Стива и пытаться дышать ровней, справляясь с адовой смесью боли и удовольствия, выворачивающей его наизнанку.

Стив игриво прикусывает его за ухо, тянет мочку на себя, и у Баки звезды перед глазами вспыхивают от того, насколько разительно контрастируют осторожные, нежные прикосновения губ и зубов с тем, что творят эти сильные, требовательные руки и этот невероятный член. Баки снова скулит и вжимается влажным открытым ртом Стиву в шею. Он умоляет без слов, трется носом о влажную кожу на горле, как выпрашивающий ласку щенок, и Стив награждает его резким и сильным движением крепких бедер.

На этот раз он не останавливается, просто продолжает трахать Баки. Его руки насаживают Баки навстречу толчкам. Баки было слишком много, слишком чересчур в ту самую секунду, как Стив в него вошел, и лучше не становится. Каждая фрикция провоцирует новый всплеск острых ощущений, и Баки кажется, что его разум вот-вот разойдется по швам, изодранный острыми когтями внутреннего голодного зверья. Он совсем обмякает в хватке Стива, полностью отдаваясь на милость его рукам, губам и члену.

Таким прекрасным. Таким восхитительно жестоким.

Его собственное возбуждение как стук метронома в башке, никак не получается от него абстрагироваться. Болезненно твердый член зажат между их телами, и Баки захлебывается рыданиями от невозможности к нему прикоснуться. Слезы текут по лицу, Баки не заметил, когда начал реветь, только знает, что не может остановиться.

Стив время от времени шикает на него, зовет куколкой и целует в изгиб плеча, но его руки по-прежнему неумолимы, когда он поднимает и опускает Баки, а член по-прежнему тверд и слишком велик, когда он вгоняет его в Баки, и Баки не знает, честно, не знает, как ему удалось заполучить такое сокровище. Самое идеальное сочетание из возможных.

Стив порыкивает, немного смещает руки, и тут же меняется угол проникновения. Толчки становятся мельче и быстрее, и Баки больше не кажется, что член Стива достает ему до горла, но зато теперь на каждом движении он попадает по простате, а это все равно что попасть в ад и в рай одновременно.

Баки кричит, не так отчаянно и громко на этот раз, и очень скоро его крик превращается во влажные тяжелые вздохи. Он прижимается к Стиву, зарывается лицом ему в шею, как будто из всех людей именно Стив сможет защитить его от беспощадных толчков внутрь. Рот Баки беспомощно открыт, и он судорожно дышит Стиву во влажную кожу и шепчет смазанные рыданиями мольбы. Стив снова бормочет что-то ласковое и успокаивающее, ни на секунду не замедляясь, и Баки полностью теряется в ощущениях, совсем отчаявшийся и больше себе не принадлежащий.

– Стив, – каким-то чудом выдыхает он целую вечность спустя. – Стив, пожалуйста, Стив.

– Баки? – шепчет Стив почти нежно. – Что такое?

– Нужно… Сейчас кончу, пожалуйста, мне надо, надо, надо…

– Заело, да? – ласково спрашивает Стив. Дело не в том, что в его голосе нет и намека на насмешку – каждый слог так и сочится похотью – а в том, что повелительных ноток и обыденной, страшной жестокости в нем хоть отбавляй. Как будто какая-то часть Стива больше всего на свете жаждет посмотреть, как Баки наконец сломается, развалится на куски и больше никогда не станет собой. – Я и подумать не мог, что ты будешь так сладко умолять, но ты ведь способен на большее, Баки, да? Ты ведь что угодно сделаешь, если я попрошу?

Он нанизывает Баки на свой член на каждом слове, трахает его глубоко и сильно, каждый гребанный раз попадая по простате и подталкивая Баки к самому краю.

– Что угодно, – бездумно соглашается Баки. – Пожалуйста, просто…

– Баки, я и пальцем к тебе не притронусь, – еще один толчок, пальцы впиваются в задницу, на ней наверняка останутся синяки. – Можешь кончить, когда захочешь. Вот так, на моем члене. Как думаешь, куколка, справишься?

Баки скулит, в очередной раз сжимаясь на члене. Стив продолжает двигаться, как ни в чем не бывало, как будто это не он только что вывернул сознание Баки наизнанку дюжиной слов, и это лучшая часть – то, как Стив берет, берет, берет, врезается в Баки на каждом толчке и прижимается так крепко, будто хочет стать с ним одним целым.

Данное Стивом разрешение как будто перещелкивает у Баки в голове невидимый выключатель. Он и не осознавал, что сдерживается, до этой самой секунды, когда сдерживаться больше не надо. Баки позволяет себе извиваться в руках Стива, скулить, реветь, царапать спину, кусаться, и все это – в тщетной попытке справиться с удовольствием, скручивающимся у него в животе в тугой горячий клубок. Во всем виноват новый угол, блядский, блядский угол! Стив снова берет его глубоко и сильно, как в начале, и Баки ощущает внутри каждый толчок, каждое движение, и…

Он выкрикивает имя Стива, не в силах удержаться, но тут его член выстреливает первой порцией семени и одновременно с этим Стив снова толкается внутрь. Баки зажмуривается, глотая стоны. Он пачкает спермой их обоих, заливает и себе, и Стиву грудь и живот. Стив складывает губы в самодовольной усмешке, и…

И не думает останавливаться.

Он не набирает и не сбрасывает темпа, но, кажется, толчки становятся резче и отчаянней, и Баки просто позволяет Стиву делать все, что вздумается. Он задыхается на каждом таранящем его сверхчувствительное тело движении. Ему нравится, нравится, как все внутри болит, нравится балансировать на самой грани, нравится думать о том, как он пойдет домой в мятом костюме, как будет ощущать их со Стивом близость еще несколько дней.

Стив рычит Баки в горло и кончает. Он выплескивается внутрь, заполняя Баки целиком и полностью, и Баки кажется, что это длится целую вечность, что _столько_ он просто не вместит в себе. Он едва дышит, и его мягкий член все еще ноет. Баки не помнит, когда в последний раз позволял кому-то кончать внутрь себя, когда настолько кому-то доверял. Точно до ЩИТа, наверное, даже до армии. Баки никогда не осознавал, насколько ему этого не хватало.

Когда Стив сказал, что Баки похож на того, кому понравится истекать после траха смазкой и спермой, это прозвучало пиздецки горячо, но только сейчас Баки осознает, насколько это правда. Только сейчас, когда горячая сперма течет по его бедрам. Это так охуенно грязно, и Баки… черт, Баки обожает это дерьмо.

Ему столько всего хочется сказать, но язык во рту еле ворочается. Тело тоже слушается плохо, и Баки ощущает себя сломанной куклой. Он упадет, если Стив его отпустит, но Стив не отпускает. Он отходит от стены, продолжая держать Баки в тесных объятиях. Он тоже не слишком твердо стоит на ногах, но умудряется дойти до кровати, сгружает на нее Баки и падает рядом. Они близко-близко, и Стив такой восхитительно теплый и вымотанный. Все, чего Баки хочется, это лежать вот так и ни о чем не думать, и этим он и занимается. Он тянется к Стиву, потому что Стив горячий, как печка, а у Баки чувства самосохранения сейчас не больше, чем у летящего на огонь мотылька.

Он не вырубается, хоть ему и очень хочется, но позволяет себе несколько мгновений блаженной тишины. В голове пусто. Тоже, наверное, стараниями Стива.

Когда к нему возвращается способность думать, Баки печально вздыхает. Он не открывает пока глаз, не готовый встретиться взглядом со Стивом. Который все еще лежит на расстоянии прикосновения. Они буквально в одном шаге от постокоитальных обнимашек, даже забавно, что эта мысль заставляет Баки одновременно хотеть и привалиться Стиву под бок, и откатиться от него же как можно дальше. То, что Стив пялится на него, совсем не помогает. Баки чувствует на себе его взгляд.

Теперь он может признаться себе, что совсем не ожидал, что вечер закончится именно так. Конечно он фантазировал об этом так часто, как ни о чем в своей жизни еще не фантазировал. Дело не в том, что в реальности Стив оказался даже круче, чем у него в голове – не оказался. У Баки довольно разнузданные фантазии и воображение им под стать, так что в его мечтах Стив уже проделал с ним все, что можно и что нельзя, начиная со спанкинга и заканчивая ножом в грудь. То, что они тут только что устроили, это детский сад. Но этот Стив в отличие от воображаемого реален, он есть плоть и кровь, к нему можно прикоснуться, и он обладает таким потенциалом, темным, опасным, что картинки у Баки в мозгу рисуются просто адовы.

Это немного пугает. Хотя бы потому, что Баки уже обещал себе, что больше это не повторится, он будет фантазировать и ничего больше, и… В общем, он сам себя наебал.

– Барнс, – зовет Стив, и что-то в его тоне подсказывает Баки, что Стив в курсе, что он снова в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. Это вытаскивает Баки из недр подсознания, и он открывает глаза. И в первое мгновение все, что он может видеть, это водоворот синего и золотого, такой прекрасный, что можно ослепнуть и никак не получается отвести взгляд. Стив очень красивый мужчина. Из тех, что на протяжении веков вдохновляли поэтов и художников, а достался он почему-то – Баки. Ну что за расточительство.

– Капитан, – говорит Баки, ухмыляясь. Он хочет назвать Стива Стивом, но это будет уже слишком. Слишком для Баки, не для Стива. Стив, скорее всего, и не подумал бы возражать. "Капитан" звучит отлично, достаточно формально и при этом горячо.

Несколько секунд Стив смотрит на Баки так пристально, будто хочет забраться ему в голову и выведать все возможные тайны. Потом он моргает, его взгляд смягчается, и это даже хуже.

– Что, черт возьми, мы творим, Барнс?

Баки почти смеется, но вовремя одергивает себя. То, как Стив говорит "мы", немного отрезвляет. Гораздо проще было бы обвинить во всем Баки – "что за хуйня, Барнс?", или "ты совсем с катушек слетел, Барнс?", или еще что-нибудь-Барнс – но Стив, конечно, вовлекает в это безумие и себя. Это честно, Баки не может с этим поспорить. Он даже не знает, почему его настолько удивляет, что Капитан мать его Америка может быть честен. Наверное, сказывается весь его прошлый опыт так называемых разговоров по душам, слишком смущающих и неловких, чтобы однажды возникло желание их повторить.

Его ответ звучит холоднее, чем должен бы. Холоднее, чем то, как бы он хотел, чтобы его ответ звучал.

– Мы занимаемся сексом, Кэп. И ты вроде как только что вытрахал из меня последние мозги.

Стив хмурится, и выражение его лица уж больно похоже на знаменитое "сынок, ты подвел Капитана Америку", направленное обычно на Старка и – если слухи не врут – не самых сообразительных бойцов группы огневой поддержки СТРАЙК.

Секунда, и у Баки в голове полсотни идей одна грязнее другой, и он изо всех сил старается держать лицо, чтобы Стив не просек, что Баки такое заводит.

– Я польщен, – сухо говорит Стив. – Но ты прекрасно понял, что я не об этом спрашивал.

Баки поднимается с кровати, отыскивая взглядом свою одежду. Она валяется на полу вперемешку с одеждой Стива. Чтобы собраться и свалить потребуется не больше пяти минут.

Но сначала надо разобраться со Стивом.

– Я не знаю, что тебе сказать. Мне захотелось потрахаться. А ты в моем вкусе, – он бросает на Стива взгляд через плечо, деланно невинный и вместе с тем дразнящий просто потому, что не может удержаться и не быть засранцем. – И, по-моему, это взаимно.

Стив криво улыбается, как будто видит Баки насквозь, но все равно принимает правила игры.

– Это взаимно. Но остальное, чем бы оно ни было… В общем, это не то, чем я обычно предпочитаю заниматься.

– Да? Тогда тебе удалось меня одурачить, потому что задница моя другого мнения.

– Барнс, – раздраженно выдыхает Стив, и Баки не понимает, почему ему так нравится, как звучит его фамилия, произнесенная этим строгим, учительским тоном.

– Чего ты от меня хочешь, Кэп? Мы сделали то, что сделали. Поебались. Было здорово, и мы… – Баки замолкает за секунду до того, как с его языка срывается предложение повторить, когда и в какой позе Стиву захочется. Баки уже невтерпеж, мозги и тело потряхивает от мысли, что они могли бы снова, но… Но это несусветная дурость, вот что. – Мы можем больше так не делать, если не хочешь.

Стив смотрит на него, хмурится сильнее, и Баки ничего не может с собой поделать. Он наклоняется над кроватью, опирается живой рукой о грудь Стива и нависает над ним. Их лица так близко, что волосы Баки касаются лица Стива – темные пятна на светлой коже.

– А если хочешь, можем повторить.

Вместо ответа Стив берет лицо Баки в ладони. У него действительно просто огромные руки, и Баки чувствует себя неправдоподобно крохотным в них.

Стив не торопится, смотрит Баки в глаза. Его большие пальцы поглаживают скулы Баки, спускаются ниже и почти касаются уголков губ. Стив хочет его поцеловать, Баки видит это в его взгляде. Но не целует, потому что Баки сказал "нет".

Что сделает любой нормальный человек, встретив такого мужчину?

Заберет себе со всеми потрохами и никому не отдаст.

Что сделает Баки Барнс? Правильно. Сбежит, сверкая пятками.

– Звучит, как отличная идея, – наконец признает Стив, и Баки продолжает улыбаться, хотя уже знает, что последует за этими словами. – Ты что-то с чем-то Барнс, то, как ты… Но нет. Я не могу. Как я уже сказал, это не мое.

– Да ладно тебе, Капитан. Даже если ты и не твое, получается у тебя отпадно. Я бы не стал врать.

Стив фыркает и нежно гладит его по щеке, и Баки льнет к прикосновению. Он сбережет его на потом.

– Я тебе верю. И все-таки я пас. Это не то, чего я хочу. Я полжизни провел в ожидании правильного человека, Барнс. Я ее встретил, но у судьбы были на нас другие планы. Но это не значит, что я перестал надеяться.

– Капитан Америка, оказывается, романтик. Кто б знал.

– Да все знают.

Баки должен как-то отреагировать, поэтому он пожимает плечами и притворяется, что последняя шутка скрасила тот факт, что его только что отшили.

Все равно это была глупая идея. Баки должен радоваться, что хоть у кого-то из них есть мозги.

Он слезает со Стива, выпрямляется и тихо стонет сквозь зубы. Он весь в сперме, она покрывает его живот и грудь и течет по бедрам. Его измученное тело ненавидит его, но, кажется, оно любит Стива, потому как на прикосновение к запястью реагирует приятной дрожью. Стив мягко тянет его на себя, не принуждая, но Баки все равно подчиняется, оборачивается и снова попадает в ловушку.

– Барнс, я… Это не потому, что я не хочу тебя.

Черт, он выглядит таким серьезным, таким милым, что у Баки сердце вот-вот из груди выпрыгнет.

Он отвечает прежде, чем успевает прикусить язык, и его голос звучит спокойно, почти равнодушно, как будто слова, которые он произносит, ничего для него не значат.

– Брось, Кэп, не думай, что разбиваешь мне сердце. Это просто секс. Он ничего не значит. По крайней мере, не для меня.

Выражения у Стива на лице сменяют друг друга слишком быстро, и Баки кажется, будто ему влепили оплеуху – настолько больно смотреть на внезапную пустоту во взгляде напротив. Баки чувствует, как в груди ворочается что-то тяжелое и неприятное, видимо, осознание, что он облажался, но сделать уже ничего нельзя. Стив отпускает его руку и вежливо кивает. Как будто они только что завершили удачную бизнес-встречу.

– Я понимаю.

В его голосе не звучит ни гнева, ни раздражения, хотя Баки и рад бы был их услышать. Все лучше, чем равнодушный тон. Он поспешно отворачивается и принимается собирать свое шмотье. Вытеревшись тем, что осталось от его трусов, он замирает и бросает короткий взгляд на кровать. Стив так и лежит поверх покрывала и пялится в потолок с таким видом, будто тот хранит в себе ответы на все тайны вселенной.

Баки натягивает штаны и якобы по ошибке хватает рубашку Стива. Она ему велика, не настолько, чтобы он выглядел в ней как последний идиот, но только слепой не заметил бы разницу. Пиджак он застегивает, уже выходя из комнаты. На Стива он так и не оборачивается.

Возвращаться на прием глупо. Баки выскальзывает через черный ход и идет домой.

Из него, да, всю дорогу течет.


End file.
